


a row of chances

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry is practical and Draco is particular.Written for theDrarry MicroficFriday, 6 November prompt,begin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	a row of chances

Harry laughs, wading through ankle-deep mud as Draco hovers, broom swerving to avoid fence posts as he tries to keep track of the wards.

“You’re going to get distracted,” he warns. Draco scowls.

“Don’t even begin—” he says, interrupted by a shriek as he just misses colliding with a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [Nothing exists that hasn’t had a beginning.](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/30239/auto/0/0/Rui-Coias/Nothing-exists-that-hasnt-had-a-beginning) by Rui Cóias, translated by Ana Hudson.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
